1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board which is provided on its one surface or its both surfaces with conductive paths which are adapted to provide connections to the components arranged on the circuit board. The invention relates in particular to a circuit board adapted for the use in the SMD art. The term "SMD" refers to "surface mounted devices".
2. Description of the Prior Art
When locating components on a circuit board in accordance with the SMD technique, the components are initially fixed by means of an adhesive or other means at the desired location on the circuit board. After the adhesive has cured the components are be soldered to the circuit board by means of one of the known soldering methods, for example by means of the so-called wave soldering.
The present invention is particularly advantageous when used for circuit boards manufactured according to the so-called dry additive process. The dry additive process is a method according to which the circuit paths are manufactured by pressing conductive particles into a board substrate while using heat.
When locating components on a circuit board in accordance with the prior art positioning method, the precision with which the components are positioned depends to a large degree on the automatic positioning apparatus and also upon the quality of the adhesive connection. It is quite obvious that the positioning of a component on the circuit board in an imprecise position may lead to a circuit board which is equipped with components but which is unfit for use. Another problem with the prior art circuit boards is due to so-called shadow effects during the soldering operation. These shadow effects are caused by the lay-out of the circuit boards.
It would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide for a circuit board which allows high precision positioning of the components. Also, it would be desirable to make the precision of the positioning operation independent of the use of adhesive. In addition, it would be desirable to avoid shadow effects during the soldering operation.